


We're Partners.

by Soreidy_27



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 6 finale filler, Spoilers, boarline Joanlock romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreidy_27/pseuds/Soreidy_27
Summary: What if Joan decided she was going to have her say in Sherlock's revelation?





	We're Partners.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the season finale, my feels were all over the place and Sherlock’s speech to Joan was everything! However, I thought Joan needed to have more to say, and I wanted to add to that perfect moment between partners.
> 
> P.S: this is my first Elementary fic, I am a Joanlock shipper by heart so it’s board-line romance, all mistakes are mine. Bold words are direct lines from the finale. Spoilers ahead. Enjoy!

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something_ _in_ _the_ _way_ _you_ _move_

_Makes_ _me_ _feel_ _like_ _I_ _can’t_ _live_ _without_ _you_

_It_ _takes_ _me_ _all_ _the_ _way_

_I want_ _you_ _to_ _stay_

_Stay - Rihanna_

“ **We’re partners**.” Joan’s voice came in a whisper as she turned to face the one person in her life that was the complete definition of ‘everything’. In all the good and slightly askew ways. As he turns his body to meet hers, Joan’s dark arises fixed on the wooden floor beneath them, the dark haired beauty knew that if she meet his blue oceans the tears that were threatening to spill , would be a outright pour. Sherlock’s scent weaves its way into her nostrils, pinewood and old books, making her heart beat at her chest. And she had thought cracked ribs and almost dying at the hands of a serial killer was the most painful experience she’s ever had. How wrong had she been.

“ **No, we’re much better than that. We are two people that love each other**.” That does it, that small accented whisper was all it took for Joan to cross that line they had built around each other for the past six years. All the boundaries that during all the phases in their unconventional relationship from sober companion and client, to student and teacher to finally the most stable of them all 'partners’, everything they worked so hard, every emotion that they had compartmentalized with mastered skills were instantly in cracks with just those two sentences.

'I want them broken, all of them.’ Joan found herself thinking as her heart lead her feet into motion. Just before Sherlock made his way completely out of the door of their home and irreversibly our of her life, her small trembling hand met his broad, sagged shoulders. The light touch enough to rattle his entire body under her fingertips. Yet, he didn’t turn but Joan knew why, his pain was hers. Like it always been. That’s why she couldn’t give him up, any of it. Ever.

“I’m going with you.” She found herself whispering, her voice full of conviction, to her utter surprise given the disarray of her emotions. Joan felt her fingertips slighting across the rough material of his jacket as he turned to him and just like that, in almost in one breath, they were face to face. Inches apart. As she ranked her dark eyes over his features, dancing from his inched open thin lips, his slightly pale cheeks, the pointed nose that could uncover the tiniest of evidence, to finally his eyes. Those dark blues held his entire essence, his soul and Joan had always been keen on uncovering his emotions through them, a skill she knew he had on hers as well.

“Watson … I…” the defeated way in which he pronounced her name, the shake of his head as he looked everywhere in their built space but at her, created a determination inside of her chest, that feeling of utter stubbornness and grit that she felt at that moment was greater than she ever had, not when she had everything in her invested in a case, not when she had been kidnapped nor when Micheal had his life in her hands. Those times had been peril to her physical well-being, but at this moment, her heart laid on the line, that moment left her feeling like her entire world had fallen to chaos and despair. At this moment, with the person she found herself trusting and loving more than she ever had, she felt in danger. The only way to save herself this time was to be where he was inevitably going. If not, she didn’t even want to think about going back to that year of him gone from her life, nor did she want to go back to that. Ever again.

“It wasn’t a request. I’m going with you.” Her solid voice was only causing Sherlock to shake his head with more force, stepping back and putting more distance between them. So, Joan decided to cross that final line, with her heart in her sleeve and her body quaking with anticipation and doubt. She brought her right hand to his cheek, feeling his roughed skin on her smooth one, the perfect contrast. Then her other made its way to his chest, right where his heart laid, feeling every beat under her delicate fingertips matching her own beneath three layers of clothes and skin.

“Watson, you can not give up your life for me.” Even though she was but a breath way from him, his eyes still found a way to evade hers, Joan brought her left hand to his left cheek as she let his words settle in between them. A frown immediately appeared on her beautiful face, somehow making the bruises that much more evident on her skin. Taking a deep breath and that final step simultaneously, Joan felt her chest brush his and everything stopped at that moment. Including their collective breaths.

“But you can give up your life for me, I don’t think so. We are partners…” Her voice was cut off by his soft rebuttal of 'we are not partners.’ It Hurt hearing him say that, even though it was true, all of it. He had to leave there was no questions about it but if she did as he wanted , they would never be able to be partners again. In any form of the word. She would never be able to come home to his crazy if not borderline hazardous experiments, his obnoxious need to wake her up nor the light in his eyes when she solves a case, the way he showed her how important she was to him without needing words. It would all be over, it hurt too much for her to stand still and watch six years of a lifetime be washed away. So, she decided to use his words to covey her feelings, “you’re right we are not partners, we are two people that love each other. So let me love you Sherlock.”

“I’m sorry Joan, I’m doing this for you.” _As he does everything else ,_ a voice in her head completed. More tears spilled down her cheeks as she stood there, willing herself to say something else, demand something, even yell but she couldn’t. Slowly lifting her hands from his face, more tears spilled from her, then arms wrapped around her small waist and in a flash of wind she was enveloped in everything 'Sherlock’ feeling his head buried in her neck and his lips spelling out 'sorry’ on the skin behind her ear. All the dark haired beauty could do was hold on, her arms around his shoulders and her tear stained face on his neck, inhaling his scent, memorizing him.

After what seemed like a lifetime, yet not nearly enough time, Sherlock pulled away, she felt his lips on her forehead as a sob escaped her lips. And a murmured “Goodbye” reaching her ears before all she knew was the door opening and closing and him gone.


End file.
